


Business or Pleasure

by Piper_Fulcrum



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Fulcrum/pseuds/Piper_Fulcrum
Summary: In a Modern AU of Lazytown, Robert (Robbie Rotten) is a businessman, who has the misfortune of meeting Mike (Sportacus) who is always trying to get Robert to help him with his volunteer work. However, Robert eventually discovers that maybe meeting Mike wasn't so bad...*not currently updating, on pause until after I finish mid-terms. sorry!*





	1. Meeting Mike

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan-fiction i've ever written so I hope its okay.
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, in this fiction Robbie Rotten goes by the name of Robert Steffen, and Sportacus goes by Mike Anderson. 
> 
> This also takes place in a big city, not necessarily Lazytown.

Robert walked quickly down the street, glancing down at his watch. He wouldn’t be late but he would be cutting it close. He came to a stop at the crosswalk as he waited for the light to change. Sure, it was more efficient to walk to work but what a pain. He tapped his foot impatiently and gripped tightly to his brief case. Work wouldn't be too bad today, he would have to call in some of the organizations he was investing in. If everything was on track, it would certainly help in the company's stocks. Hopefully if he played his cards right he might be able to get a raise and find a better way to work that didn’t involve so much walking. 

The light finally turned green and Robert walk with the rest of the crowd to the other side. There in front of him was the skyscraper that he worked in. It was a shining beacon of sophistication amidst the dirty city. Sadly though, that meant there was always people outside it asking for money. The veterans needed donations, children need a new library, or the soup kitchen needed more soup. There was always someone asking for money or handing out flyers. All Robert wanted to do was get to work, but there would always be some nusense trying to stop him from that while also trying to get his money. 

Robert sped up his pace, trying to look like he was in a hurry as not to be bothered. 

“Hello there!” A man said as he stepped in Roberts path. He was so focused on getting inside he nearly ran the man over. 

“Hey, watch where you're going!” Robert barked at the man. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I just wanted to get your attention. I’m Mike Anderson, and I wanted to ask you a few questions.” the man, or Mike, whatever, held out his hand for a shake. 

Robert rolled his eyes, and pushed the hand aside as he walked away.

“Hey!Please don't go yet!” Mike running back in front of Robert. Geez who was this guy? He looked like he was on a jog and then decided to stop here and pester people. 

“Take a hint, I don’t want to talk okay?” Robert sneered and was able to walk away, this time without being stopped. 

Robert was able to make it to his office without another distraction. He was alway happy once he got to his office, and found solace in all the muted sound of the city outside. He placed his briefcase on the desk, then took of his black trench coat and placed it on the back of his chair. It revealed his costume made three piece suit, all pin striped and purple. Sure it was expensive, but it was very much worth it. He looked best in purple. 

He walked over to the window and looked down at the chaotic scene of people below him. Because he didn’t have much of a high ranking position, his office wasn’t too high up. Only floor ten, so he could still make out most of the scene below. He spotted the man who had tried to talk to him earlier. He stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing bright blue workout clothes in a sea of suits and dark coats. The man, Mitch or something, attempted to talk to another businessman walking by, but that man didn’t even stop. When would these people learn? We don’t have time for their petty projects. 

“Robert, glad you see you finally arrived.” a voice spoke from the doorway. Robert turned to see it was his boss, Mr. Gunderson.

“Oh good morning, sir. Sorry I didn’t think I was late... “ 

“It wouldn’t kill you to show up early for once. I’ve been waiting for you.” he said as he slowly walked in, arms folded behind his back. As if he was getting ready to attack his prey. 

“So tell me, how are your investing projects coming along?” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, yes.” Robbie walked over to the desk and opened his briefcase, and took a minute to sort through his papers. He got very nervous being questioned first thing in the morning. He really was getting attacked.

“Let’s see, well, I haven’t gotten the chance to call any of my clients today, but I have all 7 still.” 

“Because you lost the one.”

Robert winced at the reminder. “Sir, that was 6 months ago.” he said trying to defend himself.

“Yes, but that was bad enough. Continue with your report.”

“Yes,” He muttered looking through the papers. “All my other investments are going just fine, and all will return with bigger payoffs.” 

“What about the mall?” Mr. Gunderson asked.

“The mall?” he dropped the other papers to his desk and focused on the one about the mall. “This are going smoothly now, and are on track to finish in 6 months.” 

“Yes, now, after they’ve delayed twice already.” 

“They had trouble with construction, but it won’t matter in the end, it will be my biggest payoff to date.”

“Here’s the trouble with that Stefen,” referring to Robert by his last name. That was never a good sign. “I took a call from them this morning, seeing that you weren’t here to take it.”

“Oh?” Robert managed to sputter as he felt his face turn red. 

“They were kind enough to let me know that construction has been delayed for another month.” He spat. 

“That’s not too bad…” he tried to get out another word.

“Stefen, I don’t need to tell you that you're already on thin ice. If this project doesn’t go well you through here. If you invest in another failure of a project you're through. Do you understand that?” 

He manage to give a nod before Mr. Gunderson left coldly. Robert went and sat down in his chair before he slouched all the way down in it. He covered his face and took some deep breaths. There was no way he was sleeping tonight. 

The job was pretty straight forward, but hard to pull off. People like Robert would look into different company or projects that needed funding to get started. Most of these projects were factories or restaurants. It’s the investor's job to determine if there worth putting money into to get that money back (plus some). Then the investor work keep track of what they were investing in. Make sure construction is moving on time, and payments are kept. Robert had been good enough at the job to move up the ranks, but once he had a bigger role, he found he got flustered, and hadn’t been as good at his job anymore. The worst part was all he had was his job, and things weren’t looking to good. He had to make sure all his current investments stayed strong. He couldn’t lose another one. He could invest in one more project, but it wouldn’t have to be a really good one that would help his reputation and one Mr. Gunderson would approve as well. It was hard, and things weren’t looking to good.


	2. 8 Days

Robert picked aimlessly at the sandwich he had ordered. Lunch was just an excuse to worry about work somewhere else. The sandwich wasn't that good anyway, as he was in a bakery. Their specialties were desserts and they only sold sandwiches, according to Robert, to make people feel better when they bought sweets. And that was the case today for Robert. He always bought real food, but most times wouldn't finish it and skipped to the dessert.

He wrapped up his sandwich, and then ordered two slices of chocolate cake to go. Normally he tried to limit himself to one, but today he was in need of more. He grabbed his bag of food and started his way back to the office.

Robert continued to fret about work as he walked back. There wasn't much he could actually control to make things better for him, so the only thing he could do was worry. He made it back to the courtyard of the building, and was happy to see that many of the volunteers handing out flyers had left. That was the good thing about lunch, the crowds around his building would die down and go somewhere else.

He was taking his time walking in when someone walked up to him.

“Hello again!” The man said, chipper as ever, and still wearing the bright blue workout clothes. The man from this morning. What was he still doing here?

“Don't you ever go home?” Robert asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

“I can't go now, I still have work to do!” He replied with an unusual amount of enthusiasm. “May I have a moment of your time to tell you about what I'm working on?”

“No,” Robert said coldly as he began to walk away.

“But you haven't even heard what is!” he said stepping in front of him once more.

“Would you stop doing that?”

The man ignored him and continued with his thought, “But what if you heard about my project and wanted to help, but you don't know it yet because you never heard what the project was.”

Robert was getting furious. Here he was trying to get back to work to fix the huge problem he already had on his plate, when this guy tries to give him something else to do. He had to get rid of this annoyance somehow.

“Look, if I hear what you have to say will you leave me alone?”

“Maybe.” the man replied with a knowing smile.

“I’ll take my chances,” Robert sighed, finding that this was the best way to get out.

“I’m raising money to build a playground for children here in the city!”

“Wonderful. I don’t have money to give, and I can’t help out any other way. So sorry. Good day, sir.” he said as he walked away. Sadly the man followed him, but at least this time he didn't cut him off.

“Sir? You don’t even remember my name?” he asked keeping pace with Robert, even though he was much shorter.

“You’re offended that I don’t know your name, and not that I won’t help you?” Robert asked confused by the man's reaction.

“There’s more to me then just getting donations. I think it’s nice to meet people. So I’ll just do it again. I’m Mike Anderson, what’s your name?”

Robert stopped right before he got to the door and turned to face the man.

“My name is Robert Steffen, but you can go ahead and forget it right now because you won’t be here for much longer.”

“Why not?” Mike asked, “How do you know what I’m going to be doing?”

“It’s simple,” Robert replied, “most people who volunteer to be here only come for about three days. Then they move on.”

Mike seemed unfazed by Roberts comments. Most would be disheartened by the news.

“Now that I’ve heard about your little project, and you know I’m not interested, do me a favor and leave me alone.” He said in a huff as he turned and entered the building.

* * *

 

It had been 7 days. 7 days of showing up and always seeing him there. And he would always come up and say something. Some days it was just a “Hello, have a good day.” but only if Robert was lucky.

They had met on Tuesday.

Wednesday, he just come over to say hello.

“Hi there Robbie!” Mike said. Robert had been ready to chew him out for bothering him again, but then got sidetracked by what he had been called.

“Excuse me?” he said disgust, “I’d rather you didn’t talk to me, but if you insist on doing it, the name is Robert.”

“Oh, sorry Robbie. I just wanted to say hi before you went in, I might not get another chance today. Anyway have a good one.” He gave a slight wave as he jogged back to his spot on the other side of the court yard. Robert stood in confusion for a moment. Why him? Why did the man… what was his name? Right, Mike. Why did Mike have to choose him to be friendly with. And what's with the name?

“It’s Robert!” he yelled out once more.

* * *

 

Friday came. There he was running up again.

“Hello Robbie! Are you glad it’s Friday?”

“Robert.” he muttered, but had given up hope in trying to correct him. “And no, I’m not.”

“And why’s that?”

 _Geez, Mike is more nosey then I am._ Robert thought. He did will did seem genuine with his question though.

“I’ve been having some trouble at work, and I’d rather find a solution then stay home during the weekend.”

“Wow, you must be such a hard worker to have that attitude. I wish I could be that motivated all the time.”

Robert cocked his head at the reply. What did that mean? Most people just told him to enjoy the weekend.

“Whatever.” Robert mumbled. He wasn’t going to spend the time trying to figure out this Mike guy.

* * *

 

The week end came and went. Then came Monday.

“Hey Robbie! I have great news!”

“Robert! For the last time. And how could you have great news for me? I don’t even know you!”

“Aw yes you do, it’s me Mike.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. Was this guy serious or just mocking him? Mike kept going without noticing Roberts reaction.

“It’s about the park. I found a organization that said can build the park once I get the land. Isn’t that great!” Mike talked so gleefully, and his eyes shone with happiness.

It was odd for Robert to see someone this happy. He didn’t work with anyone who got so happy, and he didn’t know that many people outside work. He felt strange looking into those shining blue eyes. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“That has nothing to do with me!” Robert said before he took off.

* * *

 

The next Wednesday came, and with it came Mike once more.

“Robbie! How are you?” Mike asked as he jogged over to the taller man.

“I swear if you say one more thing about your dumb park I will call the cops and have you arrested for… for something!” Robert barked gripping his briefcase tight, and grinding his teeth. He was not having it today. After a long night of tossing and turning the only this he was willing to put up with was the safety of his office.

Mike put up his hands defensively. “Okay, okay. No need to get upset.” he put down his hands and smiled. Did nothing break this man's spirits?

“Let’s talk about you then. What do you do for work?” Mike asked sincerely. Robert turned to look down at Mike once more, more confused about him than ever before.

“You’re telling me,” Robert said slowly, “you’ve been coming here everyday, and you don’t even know about the company you're preaching to?”

“My friend told me to come here, that it was the best place to raise money. And I trust my friend. So here I am.”

Robert continued his blank stare.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to pitch to people you know nothing about. Know your audience.” He walked away, furious that someone with such a similar job to his would do it so poorly.

“That’s really helpful! Thank you, Robbie!” Mike hollered as he walked away.

* * *

 

Now it was Thursday morning. This would be day 8. Robert began to brace himself as he crossed the street to the court yard. Everyday Mike did something that left Robert stunned or confused, or like yesterday, both. He was just so odd, always happy and always in the workout clothes. Who is like that nowadays! In the end it didn’t matter, sooner or later he would leave.

Robert walked across the courtyard. He glanced to the left, then to the right. He didn’t see anything yet, but he usually never saw Mike coming, he would just show up. Robert was so focused on looking for Mike, he nearly bumped into the door of the building. He stumbled back having noticed he was about to hit something, and then stumble forward trying not to fall down. He finally stood still and clutched his chest for a moment. Did anyone see that? He looked around, only a couple sideways glances. How embarrassing.

Robert went inside and went up to his office. He went straight to the window, not worrying to put down his briefcase or coat first. He looked out, and scanned the crowd of people. He couldn’t spot the bright blue. Where was Mike? There was no way he just gave up, he would have told Robert, whether he liked it or not. If that was the case, the only reason he wasn’t there was because something happened. He hoped everything was okay. Robert gasped at his own thoughts. _Hope ever_ _y_ _thing is okay? I don’t know the man! Remember how much he’s bothered you? How great would it be if I never saw him again._

Robert tried to convince himself, but he couldn’t get over the fact he was a little sad to see that his morning greeter wasn’t there.

 

The day went on, and Robert tried to focus on his work. It wasn’t to difficult, but there was the little nagging in the back of his mind. When he went to lunch he looked around once more for Mike, but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

Friday came. Robert walked through the courtyard when he saw Mike standing in the usual spot. A smile slid across his face when he saw him. He quickly shook his head and stared at the ground for a moment. A smile? What was this? He glanced back to Mike, who still hadn’t spotted Robert. He was just glad he wasn’t dead or anything, that’s all. He would just go over and say hi no big deal.

“Oh hello Robbie! What brings you over here? Normally I have to chase you down.” Mike said as he put down his pile of flyers.

“Robert. And I just came over to ask what happened yesterday. I see you aren’t dead so that’s good.”

Mike let out a laugh at the comment. “You really thought I was dead?”

“No.” Robert crossed his arms. “I thought, well, it doesn’t matter. Have a good day.” he turned to leave.

“Oh, wait, don’t go. I didn’t mean anything by it. Besides I have a question for you.”

If this had happened last week Robert would have simply walked away, but now he was to curious. Mike would always something to catch him off guard, and it was nice to have that sort of thing around, as much as he wanted to deny it. Even if he didn’t mind having him around he wasn’t going to let Mike know it.

“What is it?” Robert said, sounding irritated.

“I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me.” he said.

Robert turned bright red. Dinner? What? Like…. A date?

“Oh no, sorry. I said that weird. I’m sorry I’ve never done this before.” Mike said quickly, realizing he startled Robbie with his phrasing.

“Let me start from the beginning. After you told me to ‘know my audience’ I looked up what your company does. When I found you work in investing, I realized I could use it to help me.”

Robert continued looking back with his trademark blank stare. He really had gotten good at it since meeting Mike. Mike rubbed his neck nervously, seeing his thoughts still weren’t getting through. He was glad that Robbie had relaxed after hearing he wasn’t asking him out.

“So, I would like to take you dinner, and pitch this investment idea to you.” Mike looked away at this point. It was the only time Robert could remember him not eager to hold eye contact.

“I don’t know if I really want to go out for dinner,” Robert replied rubbing his chin as if in thought. He already knew his answer, he wouldn’t go to dinner with this clown. He wouldn’t do anything to push this relationship further.

“I forgot to mention,” Mike continued, “I will pay for everything. And,” he lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper to Robbie, “I will buy you a whole cake to take home with you.”

Robert rows an eyebrow at this. Cake, his vice. And a whole cake, for free?

“What's the catch?” He asked.

“All you have to do is listen. You don't have to do anything afterward, just come and listen.”

Robert thought for another moment. It wasn't a bad deal. He could get a free meal, and a free cake, and totally shut down Mike's ideas at the same time. There didn't see to be a downside.

“Fine.” Robert said. “I don't see a reason not to.”

Mike beamed at the answer, almost as if he was expecting a no.

“Really?” Mike asked.

“Yes, don't question it or I'll change my mind.”

Before he knew it, Mike had wrapped his arms around Robert and embraced him in a tight hug. Robert moved his arms out of the way into the air, unsure of what to do. After a moment he carefully pushed Mike away by his forehead with one finger. As if he were a disease and he didn't want to touch him more than necessary.

Mike let go and took a step back, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“Sorry! I'm just so happy.”

“Right.” Robert said, giving him a sideways look. _He really is this odd all the time._ He thought to himself.

They took a moment and exchanged numbers. Mike gave him the address of the restaurant and agreed to meet tomorrow at 6.

Robert went to work as normal, but the thought of tomorrow dinner in the back of his mind. Was it really the best idea to go to dinner? He shook his odd thoughts away once more. He wouldn’t care what Mike talked about. So what harm would it do to go get a free meal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update every Monday. Hope you're enjoying!


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I have a [Lazytown Blog](https://justanotherlazytownblog.tumblr.com/) that you can follow or contact me at. 
> 
> Thank you guys!

 

Robert tapped the sides of the menu as he glanced up at the man sitting across from him. He had to admit, Mike cleaned up nicely. Mike thankfully hadn't worn his normal workout clothes but came wearing dark blue polo, tuck into dress pants. The look suited him, but the sleeves did seem snug across his muscles. How on earth did he get those biceps so big? 

He glanced up to see Mike smiling at him as if he knew he had been checking him out. The way he smiled made it seem like he knew what Robert was thinking. Robert went back to looking at his menu, feeling some red flow to his cheeks due to the embarrassment of getting caught. 

Robert look over the options, but wasn't really reading. He felt so weird being there. A man he hardly knew, and a situation he'd never been in. He also felt weird being the only one looking at a menu.

He put the menu down for a moment. “Are you not even going to glance at the menu?” Robert asked in frustration.

“No, I've been here many times. I already know what I want.” He smiled as he spoke. It seemed impossible for him to not smile. 

Robert rolled his eyes and went back to his menu. Just as he decided what to get, the waitress came back over. Mike got a salad of course, Robert didn't know why he expected anything else. He ordered an alfredo. The waitress wrote down the orders down and took the menus away.

“Alright, are you ready?” Mike asked eagerly as he pulled out a thick manila folder from the bag he brought with him. 

“I just have a couple questions first.” 

“Okay, go ahead. Just as long as you're not trying to stall.”

“I’m not,” Robert said. “First, how on earth did you know I love cake?” 

“It was simple, you always bring a slice back from that bakery during lunch.” 

“Isn’t that a bit of a stalker thing to notice?” Robert asked shocked that he would pay that much attention. Mike laughed at the comment.

“You do it everyday! I would be surprised if I hadn’t noticed.”

Robert opened his mouth to defend his eating habits, but then realized it wouldn’t matter to Mike so he just shrugged instead.

“I also wanted to ask where you were yesterday. You never said why, that seems very out of character for you.” Robert looked away while he asked.

“I didn’t think you cared so much!” Mike said, touch by the question.

“I don’t!” Robert said a little too quickly. “I’m just a very curious person.”

Mike let out another laugh. “It’s fine. My niece, Stephanie, was sick and my sister had to work, so I said I’d stay with her.”

Robert glanced up at Mike to see his expression had turned whimsical. It’s like the thought of his niece meant everything to him. It was really sweet.

“So that’s why you’re so investing in building a playground? For your niece?” Robert asked. Mike looked back, pulling himself back into the moment.

“Yes, exactly. There are no playgrounds in the city. If kids want to play at a park parents have to drive them about an hour away. It’s unrealistic to think parents can do that all the time.”

“Okay, but there’s soccer fields and baseball fields, what’s wrong with those? Why do you need another place for a playground?”  

Mike sigh and shook his head, knowing Robert didn’t fully understand.

“Oh Robbie, you don’t know anything about kids do you?”

“No, why would I? I don’t have any kids and I don’t know anyone with kids. Why would I need to know anything about them?”

“Here’s what you need to know pertaining to this project.” Mike tapped on the folder as he spoke. “Little kids need somewhere where they can just play and be themselves. Sure, they can play organized sports, but it’s not in the nature of young kids. They need a place to climb and play pretend.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. It didn’t make a lot of sense to him, but the way Mike talked made it seem like he knew what he was talking about. 

“That’s all well and good, but as you should know by looking up the company I work at, we can’t invest in a project unless we can make the money back.”

“That why I made this plan.” Mike pushed the folder across the table indicating that Robert should look over it. He opened the folder and glanced over the first few pages. 

“If we make this park, I can hold activities there that cost money. Just a dollar or two for each child that shows up. Then that money can be used to pay your company back. This can go on for years, and pay you back more than enough. There are enough kids who will come to raise enough money. And it won’t be too much, I already have the organization who will build the playground, we just need the land….”

“Shhh…” Robert whispered to silence the man, holding a finger to his lips. He was rambling, but it all made sense. He looked over the papers in the folder. On them Mike had come up with different places they could build at. Graphs showing the predicted rates of income, and different interest rates that he would agree to. 

“You did all this yourself?” He asked.

“Yes, is it okay?” Mike said nervously, leaning over to see exactly what he was looking at.

“It’s more than okay, this is amazing.” 

“You really think so?” he asked sitting back down.

“It really is, I never seen such thorough research done by just one person. Usually there’s whole teams dedicated to this sort of thing.” Robert continued to flip through all the contents in the folder. As sceptical as he was to the idea when he first heard it, he couldn’t deny that this was a good project. He had planned on coming and shutting down all of Mike ideas, but now he was seriously considering it.

“I gotta say Mike, I’m really impressed.” he rose his drink to take a sip “I guess you got the great looks and a brain.” he took a sip and then almost spat it out when he realized what he’d just said. Robert managed to swallow the drink but ended up in a coughing fit. 

Mike in the meantime bursted with laughter at the scene that had just unfolded before him. First the comment, and then the man almost choking over what he said.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Robert managed to finally say after he cleared his throat.

Mike took another moment to recover from his laughing. “Robbie, you sure have a funny way of flirting.”

Blood rushed to Roberts face at the thought. 

“Flirting? You think that was flirting?” he sputtered.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was it not?” Mike ask coyly.

“If I was flirting you’d know it!” The words slipped out trying to be a comeback before he noticed that it didn’t sound like one. “Wait, no, hold on.” He rested his head in his hand and rubbed his eyebrows. Why was he so bad with this? And it only happened around Mike!

Mike continued to laugh hysterically at the man before him. The way he tried to recover from his words but ended up making it worse was too much.

“I’m sorry, Robbie.” he said between laughs “You’re just so funny!”

Roberts face felt as it were on fire as the blood continued to rush to his cheeks. He was still embarrassed of the way he messed up his words, but was glad it didn’t bother Mike. In fact, he was quite flattered that Mike thought he was funny. 

He didn’t know how to handle the situation, so instead he went back to reading the papers in front of him. Mike seemed to take the hint and gave him some quiet to read. The food came and they continued the silence as they ate, Robert still reading. Every once in awhile he would ask Mike a question, getting quick answers in reply. 

As Robert read, he felt like his old self. With work in the recent weeks he felt like he wasn’t up to par with the way he used to work. Facing so many problems with investments and his job being threatened had really taken its toll on him. But as he looked over the plans for Mike's project, he was filled with the nostalgia of when he first started in investing. Back when he was good at it. It reminded him of some of the first projects he invested in.

The more Robert read, and the more he asked about the project, the more he realized how great this project was. 

_ This could be the project that saves me. Saves my job. _

 

Robert closed the folder and took one last bite of his pasta. He looked across at Mike who had long finished his salad and was patiently waiting to hear Robert's thoughts. Robert folded his hands together and rested his head on them. His eyebrows curled, still deep in thought.

Mike couldn’t wait any longer, “Well?” he asked, not being able to manage much more.

“Like I said, it’s amazing. And it got even better the further I read.” 

The look of worry didn’t leave Mike's face. “But, is it something your company will invest in?”

Robert lifted his head. “Yes, I think so.” 

Mike beamed. It’s as if Robert had made all his dreams come true. 

“So will you show it to someone at your office for me?” Mike asked.

“There’s no need. If we’re going to invest in this, I’m going to be the one to do it.” 

Robert didn’t know if it was possible but Mike’s smile got even bigger. His blue eyes shining brighter than ever before. 

“Please don’t hug me this time.” Robert said. 

“I won’t” but it sounded like he wanted too.

“There just one thing though.” 

Mike face fell when he heard that. Was something wrong?

“I just need some more research on the amount of kids who would really come to a park. Where did you get this data?” He asked holding up one of the paper.

“Oh, that’s just what I wrote down from taking Stephanie to the park.” 

“I’m going to need a bit more data than this to really see for myself if this will work. But if this is correct we should be good to go.” Robert picked up all the papers and straightening them out before putting them away in the moment of silence.

“You could come to the park!” Mike exclaimed suddenly. Robert jumped at the sudden outburst.

“What?” he asked confused.

“You could come with me when I take the kids to the park!” Mike explained, apparently very excited by the idea. 

“Whoa, kids? You have more than one?” 

“No, I just take Stephanie's friends whenever we go.” he waved the question away with his hand. “Won’t you please come though! You can see for yourself and make sure I get all the data correct.” Mike looked eagerly at Robert.

Robert looked down at the table. Driving an hour away with children in a car? Ew, no thank you. Although, he really wanted to see this project through now. If he was going to take it on he wanted to ensure it would save him his job. There were worse things he could do with his time. Besides, it would be nice to spend a whole day with Mike. 

“Fine.” Robert responded begrudgingly. Mike beamed once more.

“This is amazing! I can’t wait for you to meet Stephanie!” 

Robert groaned and rolled his eyes at the thought of meeting children. It would be fine though. 

The rest of the evening went by quickly. Mike paid for the food and ordered a cake as promised. They discussed the best day to go to the park, and agreed next week's Saturday would be best. 

When Robert got home he immediately dug into his cake. It was one of the best he’d ever had. 

That night as he was lying in bed that night, he found he felt different than before. Happier. He really had a good time. It turns out he was wrong about going to dinner with Mike. He thought that it wasn’t going to matter, but here he was, happier than he’d been in a long time. Just because he went to dinner with Mike. 


	4. To the Park

Mike picked Robert up the next Saturday morning. He was driving a minivan, the back already packed with all kids, five in total. And good lord, they were loud. They only had to drive for five minutes before Robert had a headache. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. This is why he hesitated coming. It would be worth it though, right? In the end, this project would really help his career, right? But dealing with kids was the worst.

“You doing okay?” Mike asked as he glanced over to see Roberts distress.

“No,” he muttered, barely audible. He didn’t want to insult Mike, but he wasn’t going lie. Mike chuckled in response.

“Yeah, I know they can be a handful, but you’ll come around to them.” Mike's voice was full of love. He obvious cared deeply for all these obnoxious kids, no matter how loud they got. It was actually really sweet to see what a softy he was.

“Let’s try to get your mind off it,” Mike suggested, “Tell me about work. You could tell me more of what you do.”

Robert thought for a moment before responding. Did he really want to tell Mike about work? That was his world, and he didn’t like the idea of someone else knowing so much about. In the end he just shrugged, it wasn’t that big of a dea. Anything to distract him from kids in the back.

“So, you know I’m an investor. I invest in many projects at once, up to eight. Right now, I have seven and the park is going to be number eight. Hopefully it’ll make up for some other investments.”

“What does that mean?” Mike asked, curious of the phasing Robert had used.

“Ah, uh, well.” Robert stumbled. He cursed himself for mentioning his other projects. How could he let that slip out? He didn’t want Mike to know about his fallbacks at work. If he told him, he would think Robert wasn’t the best investor for the project. He really didn’t want to lose this project. It had been the best he’d seen in years.

Mike must have seen the look of concern spread across Robert's face. “Hey, you can tell me.” He gave that heart melting smile again. Damn, it was pretty.

“Recently, I haven’t been… thriving in my work.” Robert looked down and fiddled with his cufflinks as he spoke. “Awhile back, one of my investments fell through, and the company I work for lost a lot of money. I came so close to losing my job. Since then I’ve been on thin ice, my boss telling me I’d be fired if I messed up again. That’s why my eighth investment needed to be really good, and why your project is perfect. ” He didn’t mean to say so much, but talking to him came so easily.

Robert turned to face Mike, even if Mike couldn’t look back while driving.

“And I promise I won’t let your project fall through! Not like the other ones, I really think your’s will be different.”

“I already know that, Robbie.” Mike said glancing over at him once more. “I wouldn’t have pitched it to you if I didn’t think you could do it. And even then, I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think you were a good person. ”

Robert stared at Mike for a moment. That was really nice. But, why did he think he was a good person? They’d spent time together quite a few times now, but Robert didn’t think it was enough for Mike to think this of him. It made him feel strange.

“I think I’m just going to look over some of my work papers for the rest of the trip.” Robert said, deciding it was best to move on from the topic.

 

Robert tried to focus on the papers he was reading, but he found it difficult. What Mike said really got to him. People never said Robert was mean or anything like that, but he couldn’t think of a single time someone called him a good person.

He spent most of the ride trying to shake the feeling off. He glanced out the window, to his papers, and then at Mike. It was hard not to look at him. There was just something about him, something that made Robert talk to him. Something that just made him so overwhelmingly desirable…

* * *

After what felt like hours, they finally arrived at the park. The kids rushed out of the car as fast as possible as soon as the car was in park. Robert got and stretched, man it was cramped in there. He looked around to see that this was a pretty neat place. It had everything, a playground with slides and jungle gyms to climb on, as well as swings and monkey bars. Then around the park there were benches to sit at, and over to the side there were picnic tables under a roof for people to eat at. It was a good size park, but it was absolutely full with different kids and parents.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Mike asked as he walked over to Robert.

“It’s more than I expected,” He responded. Before he could say anything else, one of the kids from the car, the one in pink, came up to Robert and MIke.

“Oh, I completely forgot. Robbie, this is my niece Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Mr. Steffen, the man who is helping me build the park in the city.”

“Hi Mr. Steffen!” She said with a beaming smile, one that matched her uncles. “Uncle Mike has told me so much about you! He never stops talking about you actually,”

Robert looked over at Mike to see his face turn red.

“Stephanie! Don’t say that, why don’t you play now.” he stated, trying to gloss over what the girl just said.

“Just one second,” she hissed as Mike, upset that he would cut her off. She turned back to Robert,

“Thank you so much for helping my Uncle, Mr. Steffen! We’re all so excited about it!” Before he knew it the little girl came forward and give him a tight hug around his middle.

“Oh, um, you’re very welcome…” he hesitated. What do you say to a kid? Stephanie let go as quick as she came and went running back to her friends without another word.

“She’s so sweet.” Mike said as she ran off. He had that look in his eye again, full of love.

“You love her a lot,” Robert commented.

“Yeah, it’s my job.”

“What do you mean by that?” Now he was curious by Mikes phasing.

“Oh, well,” Mike started to rub his neck nervously. “You see, her father died when she was one. Because of that, I try to be there for her. I could never replace him, but I hope that if there’s anything Stephanie ever needs, that I can help.”

Mike continued to look in Stephanie's direction as he spoke. Robert was surprised he would share all this with him, being how sensitive and personal the topic was. He decided not to interrupt.

“I love her as if she were my own daughter. And I always will, but I hope one day I can have my own kids.” Mike turned to face Robert and put that big smile back on his face. “But until then I get to play with these kids.”

Robert could only blink in response. That was a lot of emotion right then, he wanted to respond with something meaningful, but what do you say to that? I hope you do have kids one day? That would be stupid.

Before he could come up with anything, the kids hollered at Mike from the playground.

“Mike! Come play superhero with us!”

“Please come play.” Another yelled.

“Well, duty calls. You can set up at one of the tables, and I’ll come talk to you later, okay?” Mike said. Robert just nodded. He just couldn’t find any of the right words today.

Mike ran over to the kids, and Robert decided to watch for a moment.

“Do the flip Mike!” “Yeah it’s so cool!” the kids begged of the man.

“Okay, stand back.” He replied.

Mike stood still for a moment and shook out his arms and legs, preping for whatever he was about to do. Than in an instant, he flipped backwards to his hands, back to his feet and repeated the movement over and over, moving back each time. He flipped once more, bouncing harder off the ground to get more air to finishing it off with tucked backflip.

Roberts jaw dropped. That was amazing. More than amazing, but he couldn’t think of a better word to describe it. And he could not deny, it was very hot. No wonder he had all those muscles. Mike obviously took care of them if he was able to do that at the drop of a hat.

The kids all cheered, ones that weren’t even in Mike’s group. Even a couple of the parents gave little claps. Mike turned around, looking towards Robert. Was he looking to see if Robert saw? Whatever the case, Robert didn’t try to hide his shocked look, he didn’t care. Turns out Mike has the brains, looks, and the skills. Just, wow.

After a few moments in staring in awe, Robert finally walked over to a table and sat down. He opened up his briefcase and began working. He started taking the numbers for how many people were there. He tried to work on other things as well, but couldn’t. Why couldn’t he ever focus when he talked to Mike? Most days there was just a thought in the back of his head, but today it was so much more. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mike. He had so many talents, and was so nice. Next to Mike, what was Robert? Just kinda smart sometimes? What did Mike really think of him?

Robert found himself staring at Mike as he was thinking. It looked so natural for Mike to run around playing with the kids. As he ran around, he couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Maybe all runners looked that good and he just never noticed. Robert suddenly felt self conscience that he had spent so much time with such a great man. He was so little next to Mike, not in height, but in everything else. He couldn’t believe he had belittled Mike so much when they first met, now seeing that he was a better person in every way.

Mike looked over to where Robert was to see him staring, and decided to go check on him. When Robert saw this, he turned back to his papers and pretending he hadn’t been watching.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Mike asked, breathing a bit heavy from running around.

“Oh, yeah, uh. Let’s see..” Robert stumbled over his words distracted by Mike. Was he always this handsome?

“I meant, how are you doing? I hope it’s not too boring,”

“Boring! No, it’s been rather, educational.” He said.

“Oh? I wasn’t expecting that as an answer.” He replied cocking his head to the side.

“I just...” he hesitated “I just didn’t know you could do all, that.” he gestured to the playground.

Mike laughed. “Yeah, I tend to do a lot of tricks when we’re here.” He sat down on the other side of the table.

“How are the numbers going?” He asked.

“Your data was incorrect,”

“Oh no. By how much?” He ran a nervous hand through his hair, pushing the curls off his forehead.

“Let me finish,” Robert said calmly. “They are wrong because they should be about double.”

“Double? Really? That's good right?” he asked eagerly.

Robert stacked the papers carefully, getting them ready to put them away.

“It’s better than, good. It’s the best case scenario.” He smiled, knowing how happy Mike would be about the news.

“That’s fantastic!!” He beamed “so what's going to happen next?”

“I'm going to file the investment proposal for my boss to approve, then we can buy the land and start building.”

“Just like that?”

Robert nodded, happy that it really was that simple.

“This is the best!” Mike jumped back to his feet, apparently unable to sit still with his excitement. “I can't believe it's gonna happen so fast.”

“Just keep in mind it will take time to go through my boss and to do all the paperwork.”

“Yes, yes. Of course. Still faster than I expected. Can I go tell the kids?”

Roberts instinct was to say no, there was still a chance this could all fall through, or that his boss would not approve the project. But he didn't want to bring Mike down after how happy he just made him.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Mike beamed once more and went running back to where the kids were.

* * *

 

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Robert ended up putting away all his work and just watching the scene before him. He was shocked that he was so entertained by watching Mike do all his tricks, but who wouldn't be? He was so cool.

Every once in awhile one of the kids from Mike's groups would come over and question the stranger that came with them. The stingy kid dressed in yellow came over and asked Robert if he could have his cufflinks. When he said no, the kid then asked for his briefcase. Later the blonde kid in a cape came and asked Robert if he had any candy.

Mike came back over and asked Robert if he wanted to play tag with them. Even though Robert still didn't want to disappoint him, there was no way he was going to run. Even if he could run slower with children, it wasn't going to happen.

Finally in the late afternoon they packed up, piled into the car and were making their way back to the city. Almost immediately after they started driving all the kids fell asleep, tuckered out from all their playing.

As silence fell over the car, Robert thought it would be nice, and that he could finally relax after a long day with loud children. But as it continued he grew uncomfortable. His questions from earlier began to invade his thoughts once more. What did Mike really think of him? The silence became too much and he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Mike, what do you think of me?”

“What? Where is this is coming from?” He asked.

“I just,” he took a deep breath. He had to know, no matter how hard it was to ask.

“You are such a good person. You are smart, skilled, and good looking. I'm nothing. Not even that smart most of the time. So why are you spending time with me? Why did you trust me, of all people, with your project?”

Mike furrowed his his eyebrows when he heard Robert say all this. He shifted in his seat, collecting his thoughts.

“I’m flattered you thinks so highly of me, but do you really think so little of yourself?” Mike turned and gave Robert a soft look, before turning his attention back to the road.

“Robbie, you are so much more than that. You are a good person, and it tends to show, whether you want it to or not.”

“But how did you get that when I was so mean to you when we first met?”

Mike chuckled. “ Sure you were stand offish, but never mean. Actually, it just made me want to get to know you better, to find out why you would try so hard to push people away.”

Robert looked at his hands. He suddenly felt terrible that he had tried to push Mike away. Now, he wanted to know Mike. He wanted to spend time with Mike even after they built the park together.

“And don’t sell yourself short. You are very smart when you’re not stressed, and your handsome.”

While keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Mike reached over and rested his other hand on Robert's knee. His face immediately burned red.

“I think you are amazing, don’t ever doubt that. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend time with.” He said sincerely and then took his hand back.

Robert swallowed, trying to get his heart to slow down. He was shocked that Mike thought so much of him, and his head swirled under his touched. There was no denying he liked the man.

* * *

 

“Robbie,” he vaguely heard in the distance. “Robbie...”

Roberts eyes snapped opened, and he jumped in his seat as he awoke.

“Whoa, calm down. It’s just me.” Mike said.

Robert took a deep breath as he took a moment to regain his surroundings. He was still in the car, but Mike was no longer in the driver's seat. He looked to the back to see it was empty except for Stephanie. He looked to his right to find Mike was standing in the frame of the passenger side door. Robert must’ve fallen asleep on the way back. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had accidently fallen asleep. Mike had a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a rub as Robert came to.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Robert responded, as he unbuckled the seatbelt. Mike took a step back to leave room for him to get out of the car. Robert looked out to see his apartment building, but didn’t want to go in. He wanted to finish the night with some big sentiment, one that Mike would remember, but nothing would come to his sleepy mind.

“Well, Mike. Thanks for the ride.” He held out his hand for a handshake, but cursed himself for it. How stupid was a handshake?

Mike shook his hand anyway, apparently not caring that it was a stupid gesture after such a great day. With nothing more to say, Robert walked away disappointed he couldn’t show his feelings better.

“Wait, Robbie!” Mike called out before he got to the door. Robert turned around to see him walking up. Mike came up close, and then leaned in even closer, leaving just inches between their face. He looked up gingerly into Roberts dark eyes. Robert stood frozen, he wasn’t sure what was happening, but he didn’t want it to stop. Mike slowly raised a hand up, slowly resting it on the other man’s jaw. Roberts nerves screamed in excitement under the touch. He could feel that other man slow breathing brush his face. His heart was beating so fast.

Mike looked down at his lips, then back to his eyes. He leaned forward just a little bit more, pulling Robert in gently, giving him the chance to pull back if he wanted. But Robert wanted this. They kissed. It was short, but in the moment it felt like a lifetime. After a few seconds Mike pulled away. He quickly walked back to his car, and drove away without a another word as Robert watched him drive away. Maybe he was afraid Robert would have a bad reaction, or maybe he was just too embarrassed. Either way, Robert was left in a world of shock and bliss. He wasn’t expecting this, but he loved it.


	5. Business Meeting

 

Robert laid awake that night, unable to sleep after his nap in the car, and after all that had happen. He had only just started to come to terms with Mike and what he thought of him. Then all this happened, and changed everything. Robert put a hand to his lips in the dark. His blood rushed just from that thought of that magical kiss. 

Since they met, Mike had grown on Robert everyday. Doing something everyday that made Robert like him even more, whether he liked it or not. With Mike opening up at the park and during the car ride, Robert thought he was just trying to be a friend. Now he had to rethink it all. 

Did Mike feel that same as he did? It was hard to believe such a perfect person could see anything in him. Robert was just an investor, there was nothing else to him. But it was Mike who came to Robert. The one who went in for the kiss. What did this mean for the future?

* * *

 

Monday and Tuesday were incredibly dull. Robert went to work as normal, but Mike wasn't there in the morning to greet him. It wasn't too surprising, his project was going to happen now, so he didn't need to raise any more money. 

Robert checked in on his other investments, but he mainly worked on the park. He put together a project proposal, including information on costs and cost revenue, as well as different places they could build. As hard as he was working, he still wouldn’t present the proposal to his boss for a while. Even though he was working hard on the park, it still felt dull when he couldn’t share what he was doing with Mike. 

Wednesday came, and as Robert was walking across the courtyard he spotted Mike through the crowd. His heart rushed as he spotted him. 

“Mike!” He hollered, and jogged over to where he was standing. Mike turned around and gave that heart melting smile. Robert couldn’t help but let the smile infect him and smiled back. As he approached he realized he had no idea what to say. They’d kissed the other night, should he bring that up? No, that would be too awkward.  It was strange to be so happy to see Mike, but overcome by butterflies in his stomach.

“Robbie, hi! How have you been?”

Robert took a moment to catch his breath before answering.

“Sorry. Uh, I've been… fine.” It was true, everything had just been dull and fine the past few days. Robert wanted to say more, he wanted to stay and talk to Mike, but he didn't know how to go about it. What else was there to say?

“Good to hear!” A moment of silence as Mike didn’t know what to say either. 

“Well,” Mike spoke up once more. “I just thought I'd come by and ask... about the park.”

“Yes! The park!” Robert exclaimed. The park was the perfect topic to talk about. He could talk to Mike for hours telling him about the park.

“The project is going really well. I’ve been working on the proposal and today…” Robert stopped talking as an idea accrued to him.

Mike raised an eyebrow. “Robbie? You okay?”

He pulled himself from his thoughts back to reality. “How about you come in and I show you what I've been doing?” 

“Really? I mean, is that allowed?” 

“I don't see why not,” Robert said, “After all, it's your project I'm investing in.” 

“I'd love to come in!” Mike replied with that beaming smile.

Robert led the way in, holding the doors open for Mike. It was odd to bring someone to his office, it was something that didn’t happen often for Robert. Most of his transactions were done over the phone. But it was only odd because it was unfamiliar, not because it was Mike. Since it was Mike he felt like he wouldn't be judged by his office or his work method. 

On the way up, a few people have Mike a sideways look since he seemed to be the only one not wearing a suit. Mike didn't mind though, in fact he probably didn’t even noticed. 

They finally got to Roberts office and he closed the door behind them. Mike immediately went to the window, captivated by the view. Meanwhile Robert went about as usual, putting down his brief case and hanging up his over jacket.

“This view is incredible! You get to look at this everyday?” Mike asked, looking over the scene below him.

“Most days, no. It's just provides good lighting to the room.” 

“That's no fun,” Mike said and gave a little pout. “You gotta enjoy the little things in life.” He turned to Robert who was sitting at his desk now. “Right?”

Robert felt his heart skip a beat under his stare. The way he had such a positive attitude filled Robert with joy. It was strange, but this is why he'd come around to Mike.

“You're missing the best part though.” Robert replied and point to the opposite wall that Mike had failed to notice. 

Mike turned to look and gasped. On the wall Robert had pinned up all his plans for the park. Some sketches for what the park could look like, payment plans, and a whiteboard with some quick ideas written down. 

“You did this all by yourself?” Mike asked. He just nodded in reply, before getting up and walking over.

“So everything is almost in place. These here,” he pointed to a few of the papers “are finalized versions. All we need to do is put in an offer for the land. And since you're here,” he pulled a picture off the wall. “This is the place I was going to try and buy.” He handed the picture to Mike.

“You got this from the folder I gave you?” He asked, recognizing the place. Robert nodded. Mike beamed once more. “This is the place I really wanted, but I never thought I'd be able to raise enough money for it.”

“Well now you have me.” Robert realized it was very cocky to say, but is as true. They could do a lot more with Roberts connections. 

“I was going to call and make an offer for the land, as long as you're okay with it.”

“Okay with it? I'm ecstatic!” 

“Good. Do you want to sit in on the call?”

“Yes!” He responded without hesitation. Apparently he really wanted to see this all the way through. 

Robert sat down at his desk, Mike in the plastic chair across from him. He dialed the number and put the phone on speaker. A man answered and Robert explained who he was and where he worked. He went on to explain they wanted the land and was willing to put in an offer. He talked with ease, everything flowing so naturally.

“I'm going to be honest with you,” the man on the other end said, “we've had this place for months. It's abandoned and it needs so much work no one wants it. If you’re willing to pay our asking price, we'll give it to you straight up. No waiting time, and I won't listen for other offers. It’ll be all yours.” 

Robert glanced at Mike across from him, trying to read what he was thinking. Mike looked back and gave a little shrug. He didn’t have any background knowledge to know if this was a good idea. Robert thought to himself for a moment. He had only been expecting to put in an offer today, not actually go through actually buying process. And he hadn’t gotten the project approved by his boss yet. But he might miss this opportunity if he didn’t do it right now, and it was a great deal.

“You still there?” the voice on the phone said “I can give you more time to think about it if you need to,” 

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Robert spoke hastily. “I’ll take it.” 

Mike face glowed. He was always so happy to see the park make progress.

Robert finished the business deal with the man, writing out a check that he agreed would be sent tonight. As Robert hung up, Mike was eager to know what this all meant. 

“So what does this mean?” He asked.

“If everything goes right, when this check clears the deed to the land will go to my company, to be used by me. Then we can do whatever we want to it, like start building immediately.”

“Immediately?” Mike asked as if he couldn’t believe. Robert nodded. “That’s amazing!” He jumped to his feet unable to contain his excitement. He really was always like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Robbie,” he spoke with more calm in his voice. “You’re amazing.” he said it so sincerely.

Robert felt his face start to turn red once more. Mike might’ve just meant he was amazing at his job, but the way he spoke made it seem more personal. In the moment though, he wanted it to be more. He wanted more. 

Robert opened his mouth to ask when he was interrupted by the door opening. 

“Robert,” Mr. Gunderson said as he entered, but stopped when he saw Mike. “Oh you have company.” He muttered, unimpressed. 

“Yes,” Robert slipped the checked he’d written into his desk drawer. He didn’t need his boss finding out he was going to buy land without him approving the project first. 

“Mr. Gunderson, this is Mike. He’s here to pitch me a project. Mike, this is my boss.” 

Mike looked  over at Robert and gave a confused look, knowing full well that was not why he was there. Robert prayed he wouldn’t say anything to contradict him. 

Mike just shook off what Robert said and turned to the boss with that gleaming smile of his. 

“Good morning, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” he said and reached out his hand for a shake. Mr. Gunderson looked at it skeptically for a moment before returning the gesture. 

“Likewise,” he said with disdain. “Stefen, are you sure you’re really want to take on another project?”

Robert winced at his words. “Only if it’s the best, sir.” He managed to say.

Mr. Gunderson glared at him, sensing he wasn’t telling the whole truth. Apparently he decided to interrogate Robert another time as he turned to leave. 

“I just came in to ask for your monthly reports that were due last week. I expect them on my desk by the end of the day.”  his glare struck Robert right to his core. “Don’t forget.” he hissed before addressing Mike with a lame “Good day.” 

Robert let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Just being in the same room with his boss made him so nervous, and being on thin ice was just making it worse. 

Mike turned to Robert. “He doesn’t know about the park?” he asked.

“Technically no.”

“Doesn’t he have to approve your projects though?” he was really concerned about what this meant. 

“Yes, but the more prepared I am, the more likely he will say yes. If I show him all this,” Robert gestured to the wall, “And that I got the best deal on the land, he’ll approve it.” 

Mike still look a little worried.

“I promise, I’ll make sure this park get built.” 

“Alright,” he finally said. “It just seems a little weird how this works, but I trust you.” Mike smiled. Robert smile in return, glad that Mike wasn’t going to start doubting him now. 

“Well, I should get going. I told my sister I’d meet up with her.” Mike explained.

“Yes, of course. I’ll let you know if anything happens.” Robert said. He was sad to see him go, he would rather spend the whole day working on the park with Mike. But it was unrealistic, besides he would see him later

Mike gave a small nod, and headed to the door. He opened the door, but stopped and tapped a finger against the wood, hesitating. 

“Hey Robbie,” he said “I didn’t come here to ask how the park was coming along.”

“Oh, was there something else?” Robert said, confused to why he would bring this up. 

“Well, I came this morning to ask if you would go to dinner with me.” Mike blushed as he spoke. “As a thank you for all your help. Something fun.” 

Roberts heart rushed as Mike spoke. “Like a date?” 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, nervous about calling it a date.

“I’d love to.” He said. Mike looked up from the ground and beamed.

“You mean it?” 

“I hope I do, why else would I say that?” Robert replied. 

Mike just continued to beam, so happy with the turn of events. “I’ll call you then.” He said as he rushed out the door. Perhaps he didn’t want to be caught blushing even harder.

Robert sat in his office, smiling softly to himself. He was going out with Mike. The handsome, practically perfect Mike. How did he even get to this point? He had been so annoyed with Mike at first, but just trying to get to know him made Robert like him. And he was so handsome, no one could deny that. 

He decided he would have to think about this later, he was still at work after all. Robert reached into his desk and pulled out the check from earlier and looked it over. It wasn’t the best idea to buy land before getting a project approved, but it had been done before. It was the best course of action, and it would ensure the park would get approved. Robert slid the check into an enveloped and had it ready to be put in the mail when he left work.


	6. Dinner Date

Robert didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. The restaurant was huge, high ceilings with lush red carpet. Each table was covered with thick table cloths centered with a flower arrangement. A chandelier sparkled from the ceiling. Robert was surprised there wasn't a dress code for a place so nice.

Robert had tried not to think about the date, knowing he would freak out. But as he walked in he realized he should’ve. This was much too nice for him, and he hadn’t done any speacial to prepare. He didn't even change from work earlier, just wearing his usual suit. Such a nice environment made him nervous. 

Mike apparently had made a reservation. The host showed the way, leading them to a back table where they could have some privacy.  

“Isn’t this a little fancy?” Robert asked as they sat down.

“Well, I wanted to do something nice. Is it so much? We can go somewhere else...”

“No! I just, wasn’t prepared.” he fiddled with his cuff links. “I could’ve at least changed after work.”

“Nonsense! You look great in those suits of yours!” Mike said.

“Really?” Robert glanced at his beaming face.

“Yeah! Besides, I don’t think I would recognize you wearing anything else.” Mike chuckled at the thought. Robert smiled back.

The evening was quiet and peaceful. The noises of restaurant and other people around them made for a lovely faded backdrop to their dinner, because they really only noticed each other. At one point Robert tried to talk about the park, and how it was going, when Mike stopped him. “This is supposed to be a date, let’s not talk about business.” He said. Robert happily obliged. They spoke many things, but most they learned about each other. Robert told Mike about how he got into the investment business. Mike told about where he came from, and growing up. 

* * *

 

Before long, at least it didn’t feel very long, they had finished eating. Robert hadn’t even notice, being so caught up listening to Mike. He was so fun to watch, smiling and waving his hands around when telling a story. 

When the waiter came by to take their plate, Mike order a piece of chocolate cake. When he returned with it, Roberts jaw dropped. It didn’t just look delicious, but also beautiful. He had never seen a cake so carefully decorated. It seemed almost too good to eat, but that wouldn’t stop him. 

Robert took his fork, picked up as much cake as he could, and bit in. He let out the quiet groan in satisfaction. This was, by far, the best cake he had ever had. So moist, and creamy. He chewed slowly, savoring every flavor before he swallowed. 

“You like it then?” Mike asked.

“This is the best, oh my goodness. It’s just, so good. I don’t have enough words.” He said before taking another bite. He looked to see Mike hadn’t even picked up his fork.

“Do you want some? You should really try it,” Robert offered, pushing the plate the plate away from himself.

“No, no I’m fine. I don’t really have a sweet tooth.”

“If that’s the case, then I have more than one sweet tooth.” He chuckled at his own joke. 

“I can tell.” Mike replied. “You can have the whole thing, my treat.” 

Robert would have shared it. For sure. Probably. But he was really glad he didn’t have to. Mike just sat waiting, watching Robert with interest as he passionately ate his cake. As he finished, and was licking his fork, trying to get every last crumb, Mike spoke up again.

“So, Robbie. Would you like to come to my house and have a glass of wine before I take you home?” 

Robert stopped licking his fork and thought for a minute. Go to his house? Did he actually just want a nightcap, or did he have other intentions. Mike seemed like a guy who would always just say what his intentions were, but Robert wasn’t sure. And he hadn’t been on a date in so long he just wasn’t sure what to look for. He looked at Mike, his eyes full of hope. There was one the thing Robert knew for sure, he loved spending time with Mike, and didn’t want it to end yet.

“Uh, sure.” he finally said. Mike beamed. 

* * *

 

They left the restaurant, and started driving to Mike's place. The ride was relatively quiet, with the occasional comment from one of them. It took about 30 minutes before they pulled into a driveway in front of small house just outside the city. 

“You live here?” Robert asked stepping out of the car.

“Yeah,” 

“ I thought you’d just live in an apartment like everyone else. And it’s kinda far.”

“I like being near the city, without having to live in it. Too noisy for me.” He said, leading Robert down the walkway to the house. He unlocked the door, and held it open for Robert. 

He entered and found himself in a entry way with a hall that looked like it led to the living room. Mike closed the door behind him, and went around Robert. 

“Just make yourself at home, I’m going to get the wine.” he said. 

Robert hung up his outer jacket, but decided to keep his suit jacket on. He made his way down the hall, taking time to look at the many pictures that hung on the wall. Some were just cheap prints of impressionist paintings, but most of them were children’s drawings. Each one carefully frames, and hung proudly. Robert assumed they were all drawn by Stephanie.

He entered the living room. It was entirely decorated in a white and blue theme. Blue couch, and white carpet. The couch faced the right wall that was covered by bookshelves. Not a single spot was empty. In the corner there was a small table with a lamp and two chairs. Must be a reading spot. 

As Robert looked around as he realized there wasn’t a TV in sight. Mike probably didn’t even have one, he would say it’s bad for the mind or something ridiculous like that. Mike came in from the adjacent kitchen holding two glasses and a bottle of red wine. 

“Do you have a TV? I didn’t see one,” Robert asked.

“I just have a small one up stairs. I don’t really like them,” Typical. “So I got this, I hope it’s okay.” Mike handed Robert the bottle to look at. 

“This is great! In fact, how did you get this? It’s so expensive,”

“Well, I don’t drink often, so I asked my sister if she would get me a good bottle.” 

“She has fantastic taste!” Robert said. 

Mike put down two glasses on the reading table and poured the wine, handing a glass to Robert. 

“Cheers.” Mike said and clinked his glass with Roberts.

““Wow, that is good.” Mike said after a sip. 

“I told you,” Robert replied with a smirk. The room went quiet for a moment as they both sipped their drinks. There was something in the air, tension maybe? Robert felt there was something, but it didn't feel wrong. The night had been fantastic, so why this odd feeling?

“Robbie,” Mike spoke softly, his tone different than before

“Yeah,” he said, mirroring his soft voice.

“Does it actually bother you that I call you Robbie? Because I’ll stop if you want me too,” 

Robert was surprised by the question, it seemed to come out of nowhere. Mike hadn’t cared when they first met that he didn’t like the name Robbie. So, Mike cared now?

“At first, it really did. Like, I told you my name and you just didn’t listen.” 

Mike frowned, disappointed to hear it.

“ _ But _ ,” Robert continued before Mike could get too disheartened, “Now it’s like a nickname that only you can all me.”

A soft smile spread across Mike's face, his eyes looking up to meet Robert’s.

“Only me?” he asked. Robert nodded. 

Mike took a step closer, reached behind Robert, and put his glass of wine on the reading table behind him. He was so close, Robert could feel his hot breath on his neck. The tension tighten as Mike stood so tantalisingly close without saying anything. Should he move first?

“Robbie,” Mike muttered again. His eyes examining Roberts neck and chest slowly and carefully. Like he wanted to see more…

“May I kiss you? I’d like to. I didn’t ask last time, and I should’ve. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…” 

Robert leaned forward closing the space between them before Mike could ramble on. He pressed his lips tight against Mike's. It was better then he remembered, and this time he had the time to enjoy it. His fingers traced around Mike neck, fingers buzzing as they made contact. He ran them through Mike's hair, admiring how soft it was. He wanted to grab with both hands, but his other hand was still occupied. Robert pulled away for a moment, looking back at him to make sure it was okay. Mike looked like he was just as excited as Robert felt, his smile wide as ever and his blue eyes on fire.

“Sorry, I just gotta put my glass down.” Robert explained, placing his wine on the table behind him.

“It’s fine, I don’t want you to stain the carpet.” Without leaving time for him to respond, Mike wrapped his hands on each side on Robert's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Robert let out a muffled gasp before he closed his eyes and gave in fully. 

His heart pounded, threatening to break out of his chest each time their lips touched. Mikes tongue swiped Robert’s lips, looking for more. He obliged, gently opening his mouth. Mike slid his tongue inside, slowly running it across his teeth. As their tongues touched, Robert moaned, his excitement getting the best of him. He could still vaguely taste the wine in Mike's mouth, and he was sure his mouth still tasted of cake. 

While their mouths still preoccupied, Mike tried to blindly remove Robert's suit jacket with little effect. After a minute of this struggle, Robert slowly pulled away from Mike's lips again and pulled off the jacket himself. He took the moment to catch his breath, and then removed his vest as well.  As much as he loved his suit, he cursed himself for wearing so many layers. 

Mike grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the couch before removing his own shirt in one swift movement. A stillness fell over Robert as he look over the man in front of him. Every part of him was undeniably beautiful. His skin tanned, and each muscle looked much more defined without a stupid shirt covering them up. Mike patiently waited, letting Robert take it all in.

“Wow,” he muttered. He leaned in close to Mike's neck, hesitant to touch something so perfect.  

“Wow,” he whisper once more, Roberts lips brushing the nape of his neck. He nuzzled his nose against his jawline. His skin was so soft and smooth. There was an aroma about him, one that Robert could only describe as Mike himself.

Robert latched his lips on the base of his neck. He sucked on the perfect skin before him, delighted by the taste. Mike groaned in pleasure as Robert worked his magic. Surely it would leave mark, but a mark made by him. A mark showed that it was Robert who had been able to touch and enjoy this beautiful man. 

He moved on from Mike's neck, wanting to kiss every part of him. He kissed his jawline, then the sharp angle of his collarbones, down his chest around his pecs, then where his stomach would be if not covered up by abs. Each part so muscular and defined, warm and moist from this heated session. 

Mikes hand was in Roberts hair, holding fast as Robert made his way down his body. With his other hand he had managed to undo the first few buttons of Roberts shirt. He slid his hand under, wanting to feel Robert's heat. 

Robert pulled away from Mike for a moment, letting the sight before him set in once more. Mike was so cute with his cheeks pink and breathing so heavily. His hand was so warm on his chest.

“My turn,” Mike whispered as he shifted his position. He gently pushed Robert back on the couch til he was flat on his back. Mike got on top, straddling Roberts legs. He pulled at Roberts shirt, untucking his from his pants, undoing a few of the buttons at the bottom. He wanted to remove the whole shirt, but he couldn’t wait any more. He slipped his hands underneath the purple fabric, then leaned in close giving Robert a passionate kiss.

Robert returned it with equal force. Mouths open and tongues in a swirl. Every part of him was wonderful. Mike pulled away, wanting more. He kissed around his lips, then his chin, down his neck, and his adam's apple. Mike shifted and moved to Roberts stomach, pushing the shirt out of the way to kiss the bottom of his ribs.

His lips and nose tickled as they touched his skin in a way that delighted Robert. He let out a gasp as Mike moved down, kissing his flabby belly. He felt very aware of his dull body compared to Mike’s, but Mike didn’t seem to care. So Robert kept enjoying the swirling sensations of his lips on his body.

He continued to kiss, down to the line wear Roberts skin met his pants. Each kiss left Robert his skin burning, and so far down sent shivers down his spin.

“Oh Robbie,” Mike muttered, his lips touching Robert as he spoke. “Robbie” His voice soft and passionate. And maybe more?

Mike leaned back and touched Roberts belt, ready to undo it.

“Wait,” Robert said. Mike immediately pulled his hand away.

“I'm sorry,” Mike said quickly. His eyes were wide, thinking he had done something wrong.

“No, no. You're fine, I just,” he went to explain, but nothing came. “J-just gimme a second.” 

He ran a hand through his hair as his mind race. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. Then again, he hadn’t been expecting to do this tonight. He laid there, catching his breath as he tried to wrap his mind around his thoughts. 

As he did this for a while, Mike moved off his lap to give Robert the room to think. He sat patiently on the other end of the couch. Finally Robert sat up.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “I-, It’s just.” He took a deep breath and started over. “I’m sorry, I just can’t do this right now.” He looked at Mike, looking for some kind of reaction, but he instead he nodded in understanding.

“I’m not ready.” Robert continued. “So, I’ll just get out of here.” He got up and went to pick his jacket off the ground when Mike grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, why do you want to leave?” His eyes burned in concern.

“I just thought, if we weren’t going to… you know, that I should go.”

“No, no! Come here.” Mike said pulling him back on the couch. He took Roberts cheek and turned him so they were looking eye to eye.

“Listen, I invited you here because I love spending time with you. It doesn’t matter what it is we’re doing.” He smiled, and when he did Robert was put back at ease. He really thought he had ruined everything. 

“If you’re not ready, it’s fine. We can slow down.” 

“Okay.” Robert muttered. "Thank you."

Mike leaned in and gave him a kiss. This time slow and careful, full of love. 

At some point Mike ended up laying down on the couch, with Robert wrapped in his arms. Robert cherished the feeling of those big warm arms around him. Time seem to disappear as he melted into Mike. He became hypnotized by the rise and fall of his chest, each breath he took matching. He wasn’t sure if Mike was asleep or not but it didn’t matter. Either way, it was blissful just to lie together in quiet. He was here now, and he would remember this forever. His eyes fluttered as the night got later, until they finally closed.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short, but chapter two is longer.


End file.
